Caminos del Destino
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Ante la situación legal de Koshino, Sendoh le ofrece ayudarle, lo que provoca que su relación se profundice cada vez más, pese a los raros incidentes acontecidos. SenKosh. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD
1. Destierro

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, Slam Dunk y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

No tengo mucho qué decir al respecto, sino que los personajes de Slam Dunk comenzarán a salir a partir del siguiente capítulo y que este será un _**Mpreg**_. Quedan advertidos. ;)

Disfruten el capítulo. n_n

* * *

><p>Caminos del Destino.<p>

Capítulo 1: Destierro.

Caminando con la creatura recién nacida entre sus manos, ya que le correspondía a él llevarlo a cabo la sentencia impuesta y sabía que no tenía otra opción el recién nacido debía morir...

Las nubes comenzaron a amontonarse en el cielo y entre ellas, justamente los relámpagos y rayos anunciaban la tormenta que pronto caería a tierra; casi como si se compareciera del horrible acto que se llevaría a cabo...

No tenía otra alternativa, desde el nacimiento de ese bebé la población de su especie fue diezmada a sólo unos cuántos, y habían decidido que eso era lo mejor. Él, sin embargo, sentía pena por el pequeño condenado a muerte, especialmente cuando fuera de la misma familia del infante quién dictara lo que fuese de su vida tras arrojarle una piedra que cayera en su frente...

Lo depositó en un tronco de un árbol caído, contemplándolo por última vez, mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer empapándolos a ambos. La creatura comenzó a llorar al sentir el agua fría cayendo sobre su frágil cuerpecito, en lo que la sangre corría de su frente. Su llanto era tan desgarrador que lo hacía desear faltar a su palabra, más eso sólo complicaría las cosas...

- Qué los Dioses sean piadosos, y que en su misericordia divina permita que alguna de las bestias le dé una muerte rápida y sin dolor.- Rezó mientras le daba la espalda al pequeño condenado.

No sobreviviría. Aún si de algún modo lograra salvarse, moriría en cuestión de tiempo. Así estaba marcado su destino. Ni siquiera había recibido la Bendición de la Fertilidad, la cuál se otorgaba a cada miembro de su especie, lo que lo condenaba a una vida solitaria y vacía, lejos de sus similares...

En ningún momento volteó a verlo a verlo, sobre su espalda estaba ahora el hacerse cargo de lo que quedaba de su comunidad y no podía hacerlos a un lado por la creatura desterrada. lo quisiera o no, el recién nacido había provocado la catástrofe y no le quedaba más que cumplir las reglas, mismos que los habían regidos por siglos y siglos...

Al haber desaparecido el jefe, varias bestias y animales pusieron sus ojos sobre la víctima, quién seguía llorando en la lluvia cómo si comprendiera que su fin estaba cerca. Numerosos colmillos y gruñidos prevenían de diversas partes del bosque ya que muchas de las fieras estaban dispuestas a luchar por el pequeño pero valioso festín que tenían frente a sus narices...

Más esto no ocurrió, ya que fueron ahuyentados por unas fuertes pisadas que se acercaron con rapidez al sitio de la ejecución del pequeño abandonado, el cuál seguía llorando y logró captar la atención de los llegados...

- ¿Oíste eso? ¡Es un bebé!- Exclamó uno de ellos, una mujer, y se acercó con cautela al recién nacido.- ¿Qué hace un bebé aquí?-

- No tengo la menor idea.- Le respondió su acompañante, y tras que se oyera un estruendo trueno, agregó.- La lluvia está empeorando, tenemos qué encontrar el auto e irnos de aquí.-

La mujer miró al pequeño, y tras un par de segundos, lo tomó entre sus brazos para protegerlo de la lluvia...

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Le preguntó el hombre.

- No podemos dejarlo aquí, podría morirse si se sigue mojando.-

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo, mujer? Ese bebé no es nuestro.-

- Tal vez no lo sea.- Estrechó al bebé contra su pecho.- Pero no tengo el corazón tan frío como para dejar solo a esta creatura, y menos si está herido.- Rozó con la punta de sus dedos la herida que tenía el recién nacido en su frente, la cuál aún sangraba.- Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital o se va a morir.-

Más truenos y relámpagos surcaban los cielos, el hombre miró a su acompañante, la cuál se veía bastante firme en su decisión...

- En el carro tengo un saco, podríamos cubrirlo con eso en lo que llegamos al hospital.- Él tampoco tenía el corazón tan frío como para dejar al bebé a su suerte.- Vámonos.-

- Sí.- Y aceleraron el paso, llevándose al bebito con ellos.- ¿Quién habrá sido tan insensible como para dejar a este niño solo en el bosque?-

- Sólo alguien que no tiene conciencia ni corazón.-

Pronto encontraron el vehículo, entraron para resguardarse de la lluvia y partieron lo antes posible en busca de un hospital, dejando atrás el bosque...

- Tranquilo, tranquilo.- Meció al bebé envuelto en el saco.- Ahora estás en buenas manos.-


	2. Solo

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, Slam Dunk y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Ciertamente me tardé mucho para poder terminar este capítulo, pero bueno, al menos lo terminé. Lamento toda la tardanza. n_ñU

Pronto seguiré con los de South Park, así que no se desesperen, por favor. n.n

La diferencia de tiempo que existe entre los dos capítulos es de 17 años. Esto es simplemente una aclaración, ¿ok? ;D

Disfruten el capítulo. n.n

* * *

><p>Caminos del Destino.<p>

Capítulo 2: Solo.

**~TIEMPO PRESENTE~**

Iba caminando en el pasillo entre otros tantos estudiantes, cuando su mejor amigo le dio alcance...

- ¡Hey, Koshino!- Le soltó una palmada en la espalda.

- Hey, Sendoh.- El mencionado volteó a verlo.- ¿Qué pasa?-

- No, nada, nada.- Le respondió con una gran sonrisa.- Así que hoy es el aniversario de tus papás.-

- Sí, así es.- El guardia le devolvió la sonrisa.- Los dos pidieron permiso para faltar hoy a sus trabajos, ya que quieren estar juntos todo el día.- Comenzó a enumerar contando con los dedos.- Van a patinar sobre hielo, pasear por la playa, ir a un par de restaurantes, practicar tiro al blanco y no regresarán a casa hasta mañana en la mañana.-

- ¡Oh! ¿Eso quiere decir que te vas a quedar "solito" todo el día, eh, Kosh?- Le lanzó una mirada significativa.

- Claro que sí. Ellos creen que soy lo suficientemente responsable para cuidarme por mi propia cuenta.- Esbozó una sonrisa tierna.- Además, es su día y no quisiera arruinárselos.-

- ¡Qué bien!- Exclamó Sendoh con un brillo malicioso en el rostro.- Entonces iré hoy a tu casa. Y llevaré algunas películas de terror. A ti te toca el refrigerio.-

- Oye, no creo que...- El timbre de inicio de clases lo interrumpió.- ¡Humpf! Mira, mejor lo platicamos después, a la hora del almuerzo, ¿ok?-

- De acuerdo, Koshino.- Se dirigieron al salón de clases.- Como tú digas.-

**.~o0o~.**

Ya habían pasado tres horas desde entonces. Sendoh trataba de matar el tiempo ya que la clase era sumamente aburrida; Hiroaki, al contrario, prestaba mucha atención al tema. En eso tocaron a la puerta...

- Guarden silencio.- Les ordenó el maestro, para así ir a atender a quién estuviese interrumpiendo la clase.

El profesor salió del salón, cosa que aprovecharon los estudiantes para platicar y despavilarse. Justo en ese momento Sendoh iba a decirle a su mejor amigo algo referente a los planes de esa tarde, cuando el maestro volvió a entrar al salón, con una mirada demasiado seria...

- Hiroaki Koshino.-

- Mande, profesor.- El chico de cabello negro alzó la cabeza tras oír su nombre.

- Recoja sus cosas y vaya de inmediato a la dirección.- Le ordenó.

El asombro se apoderó de todos los estudiantes. Generalmente cuando mandaban llamar a Koshino era por asuntos del club de basketball, y por ende, con la compañía de Akira Sendoh. Muchos voltearon a ver al muchacho, quién nervioso guardaba sus útiles, libros y cuadernos en su mochila. Algo simplemente no estaba bien, y Koshino sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, asó como también se le revolvía el estómago por la incomodidad de las miradas que le daban sus compañeros de grupo en lo que salía del salón...

- Hiro-kun.- Mumuró por lo bajo Sendoh, observando el asiento vacío.

El ambiente se había puesto bastante tenso desde ese momento...

**.~o0o~.**

- ¿Si supiste lo que pasó a eso de la cuarta hora?- Le comentó una chica a otra. Al ver que negaba con la cabeza, continuó.- Resulta que vino la policía y se llevó a Hiroaki Koshino.-

- ¿Quién?-

- Hiroaki Koshino, el que juega en el club de basketball, de segundo grado. Yo lo ví cuando lo subieron a la patrulla.-

Muchos rumores se esparcieron por la escuela, más nadie sabía con certeza qué era lo que estaba pasando. Por lo que algunos comentaban cosas que iban desde un simple robo, hasta al grado de tacharlo de asesino o un contrabandista clandestino...

- ¡Sendoh!- Hikoichi se dejó caer en la mesa en la cuál la estrella del equipo de basketball comiera con tanto silencio.

- ¿Qué pasó, Hikoichi?- Le preguntó.- ¿Porqué estás alterado?-

- ¡Koshino!- Gritó casi sin aliento.- ¿Acaso no has oído...?-

- ¿Sobre los chismes de qué se lo llevó la policía? Ya los oí todos, Hikoichi.- Le respondió duramente.- Yo estaba ahí cuando lo mandaron llamar de la dirección.-

- ¿Ah? ¿En serio?- Preguntó incrédulo el chico.- Pero, Sendoh, ¿qué le vamos a decir al Profr. Taoka cuando nos pregunte por Koshino en la práctica?-

- Nada.- Alzó la charola del almuerzo. Había perdido el apetito.- A estas alturas, ya le debieron de haber informado en la dirección.-

- Sí, posiblemente.- Hikoichi asintió.- Aún así, esto está muy raro. ¿Porqué la policía vendría por Koshino hasta la escuela?-

- No lo sé, Hikoichi.- Sendoh comenzó a caminar.- No lo sé.-

Lo que más le angustiaba a Sendoh era el hecho de que no estaba a su lado y no saber qué podría estarle pasando en esos momentos. Koshino no sólo era su compañero de equipo y mejor amigo, sino que unos cuántos meses atrás habían iniciado una relación sentimental secreta desde entonces, y pues, aprovechaba cada momento para estar con él...

- Y lo peor de todo es que hoy era precisamente el aniversario de sus padres.-

**.~o0o~.**

Cuando todos llegaron al gimnasio, estaban muy nerviosos por la situación. Sabían que si alguno del equipo se metía en problemas serios, no sólo los expulsarían del torneo sino que también cancelarían el club de basketball si fuera estrictamente necesario...

- ¿Ya hicieron todos los ejercicios de calentamiento?- Se voltearon a ver al oír la voz de su entrenador.- Hay qué ponerse a entrenar.-

Los chicos estaban un poco angustiados, nadie quería avisarle al Profr. Taoka de lo ocurrido con Koshino, especialmente al estar conscientes de que estallaría en la más horrenda de las furias. Más aún si desintegraban el club, ya que esto arruinaría la única oportunidad de ir a los nacionales...

- Entrenador.- Arriesgando sus tímpanos, Sendoh se acercó al hombre, temeroso de su reacción.

- ¿Qué sucede, Sendoh?- Le miró con su misma expresión de siempre.- Sí vas a decir algo, que sea rápido.-

- Bueno, usted verá.- Tragó saliva antes de continuar, tratando de deshacerse el nudo en su garganta.- Es sobre, sobre Koshino.-

- Ah, eso.- Desvió la mirada hacia la duela y dio un par de palmadas para llamar la atención de los estudiantes.- Muchachos, hoy sólo tendremos una hora de entrenamiento.-

Los jóvenes deportistas miraron al entrenador consternados. Posiblemente deseaba ir a emborracharse en un bar hasta olvidar su propio nombre...

- Entrenador.-

- Para que así puedan ir lo más pronto posible a la casa de Koshino.- Todos abrieron los ojos como platos al oírlo.- Vamos, ¿qué esperan?-

- Un momento, entrenador.- Ueda no se quiso quedar con la duda.- Pero, ¿qué tenemos que hacer en la casa de Koshino?-

- ¿Qué?- El Profr. Taoka se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza.- ¿A poco no les han dicho nada?-

Negaron con la cabeza, deseosos de saber de una vez por todas qué sucedió con Hiroaki Koshino y la policía. Por lo que se mantenían callados y atentos de lo que les dijera el hombre...

- Esto es difícil, pero se los diré.- Bajó la cabeza por un instante, suspiró y volvió a mirarlos.- Los padres de Koshino murieron esta mañana en un accidente automovilístico, y la policía vino por él para que fuera a identificar los cuerpos.-

Todos estaban con la boca abierta al saber tal noticia, principalmente Sendoh. Se suponía que unas cuántas horas atrás Hiroaki le comentaba de los planes que sus padres tenían ese día, y ahora ambos se encontraban recostados en frías planchas metálicas en lo que su hijo se destrozaba del dolor delante de ellos. Su Hiro-kun, deseaba salir volando, consolarlo con un abrazo y llenarlo de besos para que dejara de llorar...

- ¡Oh, menos mal!- Exclamó Meiji, soltando un hondo suspiro aliviado.- Pensé que sería algo más grave.- Sintió como las miradas se clavaban en él, a causa de su comentario.- Pe, perdón.-

- Como sea.- Todos volvieron a prestarle atención al Profr. Taoka.- Empecemos ya, para que puedan irse lo más pronto posible.-

- ¡Sí, entrenador!- Respondieron al unísono, deseosos de iniciar cuanto antes. Era justo en esos momentos cuando Koshino los necesitaba más que nunca.

**.~o0o~.**

Todo parecía ser un sueño, tal vez una pesadilla. No, era un sueño, nada más un sueño. Sus padres no podían estar muertos si en esos mismos instantes debían estar trabajando, sí, trabajando. Y hoy no era su aniversario, sólo confundió las fechas, nada más. Dentro de poco volverían a casa y le preguntarían cómo estuvo su día cuando se sentaran a la mesa a cenar...

**~ ¡DING, DONG! ¡DING, DONG! ~**

- ¡Un momento!- Gritó al oír el timbre de la puerta.

Se levantó del sofá sin soltar la mochila y sin darse cuenta de que aún tenía los zapatos puestos...

- Hey.- Sonrió fugazmente al ver a los chicos ahí.- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No deberían de estar en la práctica?-

Se voltearon a ver unos a otros, Koshino al parecer estaba muy tranquilo, o esa era la impresión que daba...

- Koshino, necesitamos hablar contigo.- Dijo de pronto Hikoichi, que parecía más entretenido jugando sus manos.- ¿Podríamos pasar?-

- ¡Oh, sí, claro! Pasen, pasen.-

Se hizo a un lado para que el equipo de basketball entrara...

- Hey, Koshino.- Ueda le señaló los pies.- No te has quitado los zapatos.-

- ¿Qué?- Se fijó.- ¡Ay, es cierto!-

Trató de quitarse el calzado, por lo que sujetó su mochila con los dientes, más perdió el equilibrio al tratar de mantenerse en un solo pie y cayó pesadamente al suelo...

- ¡Koshino!- Gritaron y trataron de prestarle ayuda al joven guardia.

- Estoy bien, estoy bien.- Les sonrió para tratar de no preocuparlos.- ¿Porqué no toman asiento para que se pongan cómodos en lo que le traigo una taza de té?-

Y antes de que pudieran responderle, se desapareció rumbo a la cocina...

- ¿Ustdes piensan lo mismo que yo?- Comentó Ikegami en voz baja para obligar a los demás a acercarse.- Creo que le pegó pero bien fuerte la noticia.-

- ¡Pues cuando no!- Le respondió Fukuda.- Fueron sus padres los que murieron. Yo también estaría así si a los míos les pasara algo.-

- Sí, tienes razón.- Comentaron los demás.

- Y lo peor de todo es que sus padres hoy cumplían años de casados.- Habló de repente Sendoh, atrayendo la atención de los demás.

- ¡Vaya!- Exclamó uno.- Eso sí es feo.-

- ¡Shsss!- Los calló Uekusa.- Ahí viene.-

Koshino entró efectivamente a la sala, cargando con una charla en donde traía vasitos desechables y una tetera con el té. Puso todo en una mesita y les sirvió a sus compañeros, quiénes estaban mudos, temerosos de decir algo al respecto...

- Espero que les guste.- Les sonrió con timidez.- Es el té favorito de mi mamá.-

- Sí, gracias.- Contestaron todos a coro, cuando se dieron cuenta de que había puntitos negros flotando en la bebida, la cuál no lucía caliente.

Más no dijeron nada al respecto. Le dieron un sorbo al té y al instante se arrepintieron de haberlo hecho...

- Ko-Koshino...- Preguntó tembloroso Ikegami, quién perdiera el color y trataba de no escupir el té en la taza o al suelo, justo como los demás.- ¿Estás, se-se-seguro de que es té?-

- ¿Qué?- Se sirvió en un vasito y se lo tomó de un golpe.- ¡Puagh!- Escupió todo el contenido en el suelo.- ¡Esta cosa pica!-

Se puso de pie, pasándose una mano por los cabellos totalmente apenado por el incidente...

- Lo lamento mucho, muchachos.- Comenzó a recoger todos los vasitos.- No sé que me pasa el día de hoy. Les traeré un poco de agua.-

Koshino salió de la sala y Sendoh decidió seguirlo. Sabía que la estaba pasando muy mal, por más que intentara ocultarlo...

- ¿Koshino?- Lo encontró parado frente a la alacena, con una caja pequeña en la mano.

- Pimienta molida.-

- ¿Eh? ¿Pimienta molida?- Preguntó confundido Sendoh al no saber de qué estaba hablando.

- Le serví pimienta molida a los demás.- Respondió estoico y con la mirada perdida.- ¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo?-

Sintió como una mano le frotaba despacio uno de sus brazos, para luego ser rodeado en un abrazo y apoyar su cabeza en su hombro...

- Todo está bien. Los demás comprenden que estás atravesando por un mal momento.- Le susurró despacio Akira.

- Hay qué llevarles a un poco de agua o jugo.- Hiroaki se liberó de su abrazo.- De seguro les arde la garganta a los demás.-

- Ehm, está bien.- Decidió ayudarle para evitar que cometiera otra tontería sin querer.

**.~o0o~.**

Los jóvenes deportistas, tratando de animar a Koshino, tocaron diversos temas de interés, más éste parecía estar en otro mundo, así como también perdía el hilo de la conversación apenas cerraba la boca...

- Ya tenemos qué irnos.- Uozumi se percató de que ya había caído la noche, y aunque no quería, no se podían quedar.

- ¿Eh? Sí, ya es bastante tarde.- Koshino les sonrió.- Sus padres deben estar muy preocupados.-

- Sí, nos vemos después, Koshino.- Comenzaron a despedirse los demás.

- Yo me voy a quedar un rato más.- Les anunció Sendoh, y los muchachos captaron de inmediato. No podía quedarse el chico completamente solo.- Nos vemos mañana.-

- Sí, hasta mañana.- Se despidieron del As del equipo.

Una vez que se quedaran solos, Akira se acercó a su novio, esperando qué se abriera ante él al no haber nadie más...

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sendoh?- El chico de cabello picudo sintió un cubetazo de agua fría al oír la pregunta.- Ya es muy tarde, ¿lo sabías?-

- Bueno, yo pensé que podríamos pasar un buen rato, juntos, ¿no lo crees?- Le sonrió cálidamente, mientras le quitaba una mota imaginaria del hombro.

- Me encantaría, pero estoy muy agotado.- La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Sendoh.- Además, tengo un asunto muy importante que resolver por mi propia cuenta.- Lo encaminó hacia la puerta.

- Bueno, si quieres, yo podría acompañarte.- Intentó convencerlo de quedarse.- Digo, si tú lo quieres.- Le puso una cara de perrito suplicante.- Vamos, ¿qué dices?-

- No.- Se sonrió enormemente.- Nos vemos luego, Sendoh.-

Y antes de qué Sendoh pudiera contestarle, le cerró la puerta en sus narices...

**.~o0o~.**

Faltaba poco para la medianoche, y Sendoh aún no lograba conciliar el sueño. Le preocupaba que Koshino estuviese solo y sin nadie que pudiera vigilarlo...

- Debí haberme quedado.- Incómodo, se recostó de lado en la cama.

**~ DING. DONG. DING. DONG. DING. DONG. TOC. TOC. TOC. TOC. ~**

Se levantó de la cama, luego miró el reloj. ¿Quién podría estar a su puerta a altas horas de la noche? Más el timbre no dejaba de sonar...

- ¿Quién?- Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió.- Koshino.-

Delante de él estaba el muchacho mencionado, no traía calzado ni camisa, sólo traía puesto los pantalones y una chamarra sin cerrar, la cuál dejaba ver su pecho descubierto. Su rostro estaba enrojecido, a la vez que sus ojos estaban cansados de tanto llorar, y sus facciones eran tristes...

- ¿Koshino?-

- Los... esperé.- Respondió entre pausas.- Esperé a qué llegaran como todas las tardes.- Se dejó caer de rodillas con la mirada perdida.- Y no llegaron. Mis padres ya no volvieron.-

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer de sus ojos, y por más que intentaba detenerlas, no podía. Se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras sollozaba desconsoladamente, consciente de los hechos acontecidos desde esa mañana...

- Tranquilo, Koshy.- Sendoh se arrodilló a un lado de él para abrazarlo en lo que le frotaba la espalda, para así dejarlo apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.- Ven, vamos al sofá. Te va a hacer daño estar así en el suelo.-

Lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo, sujetándolo de la cintura para que no se cayera...

- ¿Porqué, Dios?- Sollozaba desconsoladamente.- ¿Porqué ellos?-

- Bien, aquí.- Sendoh le ayudó a su novio a acomodarse en el sofá, luego le tomó el rostro con las manos y le secó un par de lágrimas con los pulgares.- Voy por un vaso con leche, no me tardo, ¿ok?-

Koshino no le contestó, sólo se hundió más en su puesto. Akira de inmediato fue a la cocina y sirvió la bebida prometida, la cuál acomodó en una pequeña charola con un par de pastelillos. La tomó en sus manos y volvió al lado de Hiroaki, quién aún seguía llorando por la muerte de sus padres...

- ¡Oh, Hiroaki!- Dejó la charola sobre la mesita y se sentó a un lado del muchacho, dándole un fuerte abrazo.- Lo siento tanto.-

- Ya no voy a volver a verlos, Akira.- Se aferró con fuerzas a su compañero y mejor amigo, como si temiera qué también se desapareciera.- Me he quedado solo. Me he quedado solo.-

Ciertamente Sendoh no sabía qué hacer, le dolía ver en tal estado a Hiroaki y sentirse impotente de no hacer nada al respecto. Más tomó un vaso con leche al oír que su compañero comenzaba a darle hipo con el llanto...

- Toma un poco de leche, Hiro-kun. Te quitará el hipo, anda.- Le dijo mientras le acercaba el vaso a sus labios.- Te hará bien.-

Con las manos temblorosas, sujetó el vaso y le dio un pequeño sorbo sin siquiera saborear la leche, ya que en lo único en que pensaba era en sus padres. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos cuando le dio otro sorbo a la leche...

- Hiroaki.- Susurró Sendoh mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y se acurrucaba junto a él.

Permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato, tras el cuál ambos vasos se encontraban ya vacíos y el joven guardia empezaba a abrir y cerrar los ojos a causa del cansancio, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Sendoh...

- Hey, Hiro-kun.- El chico volteó a verlo medio adormilado.- Te puedes dormir en mi casa si quieres.-

- No, gracias.- Movió la cabeza negando la oferta.- Mejor me voy a mi casa.-

Intentó ponerse de pie, más perdió el balance y Sendoh lo atrapó entre sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo...

- Claro que no.- Akira le ayudó a sentarse de nuevo.- Es muy noche, algo podría pasarte y más al estar vestido así. Mejor te quedas a dormir aquí, conmigo.- Le ofreció.

- Está bien.- Aceptó, ya que estaba muy cansado.- Pero, me quedo aquí, en el sofá.-

- De acuerdo.- No quería discutir con él y perder más tiempo.- Te traeré una sábana y una almohada. También puedo prestarte una playera y unos calcetines para que duermas mejor.-

- Sólo la sábana y la almohada.- Le lanzó una mirada inexpresiva.- Por favor.-

- No tardo.-

Subió corriendo las escaleras, buscó la sábana y la almohada extras, y se regresó de inmediato a donde estaba Hiroaki...

- Hey, aquí las...- Guardó silencio al ver a su novio dormido, en posición fetal, en el sofá.- Koshino.-

Puso la almohada en un extremo del mueble, acomodó a Koshino para que no se torciera o se cayera mientras dormía y lo cubrió con la sábana. Se veía tan indefenso como un niño pequeño, que no pudo resistir pasar sus dedos entre su cabello negro...

- Aki, no me dejes solo, por favor.- Comentó entre sueños Koshino, quién tomara la mano del As de Ryonan al sentir que le acariciaba la mejilla.

- Claro que no, Kosh-Kosh.- Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.- Siempre estaré a tu lado.-

Se quedó un rato más, lo suficiente como para cerciorarse que Koshino estuviese completamente dormido. Le depositó un suave beso en los labios, luego se dirigió a su cuarto y se metió en la cama...

- Yo nunca te dejaré solo, Hiroaki.- Dijo antes de caer profundamente dormido.- Nunca.-

En el sofá, y sin abrir los ojos, pequeñas lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Koshino...

- Papá, mamá.-


	3. Fertilidad

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, Slam Dunk y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Fue muy difícil, pero aquí tienen el capítulo prometido. **D:**

Debo aclarar que "**_Pizza Lovers_**" aparecerá en otro fanfic, que aún no escribo, claro está. **:3**

Quisiera disculparme por si acaso a nadie le agrada la parte del lemon, ¡lo siento! Es que a pesar de tener 29 años, aún soy muy penosa para tocar ese tema. **D:** ¡Dios, batallé mucho para poder escribirlo!

No sé qué más aclarar, pero sé que debo pedirles disculpas a los lectores de **_South Park_**, sé que debería ya estar actualizando más rápido, pero no me dejan usar la pc a mi gusto. Perdón. **;-;**

Bien, espero que disfruten el capítulo.** n.n**

* * *

><p>Caminos del Destino.<p>

Capítulo 3: Fertilidad.

Cuando Sendoh se despertó el día siguiente, se encontró con qué Koshino no estaba. En el sofá se encontraba la sábana muy bien doblada y acomodada, junto con la almohada que usara Hiroaki y una pequeña nota...

_- "Gracias por permitirme pasar la noche en tu casa. Hoy no iré a la escuela ni tampoco a la práctica. No me vayas a buscar a mi casa, ni mucho menos me llames al celular, estaré muy ocupado con asuntos personales. Después me comunicaré contigo. H. K."- Sendoh estrujó la nota en su mano.- ¡Oh, bueno! ¿Qué se le puede hacer?-_

**.~o0o~.**

- ¿Entonces el chico no tiene con quién quedarse?- Preguntaba uno de los presentes.

- No. Al parecer su último pariente, su abuelo paterno creo, murió no hace más de seis meses. Y tengo entendido que sus padres eran hijos únicos.- Comentaba otro.

- ¿Podrían compartir su punto de vista en otra ocasión?- Los regañó un tercero.- Recuerden que estamos en el funeral de sus padres.-

Ambas personas guardaron silencio, al igual que el resto de la gente por respeto a Hiroaki, quién estaba sumamente silencioso...

Debido a que aún era menor de edad, ambas compañías en las que elaboraban sus padres se ofrecieron a pagar los gastos del funeral y el entierro, el cuál se llevaría a cabo en unos instantes...

- Hiroaki.- Sendoh miraba desde el otro extremo de la habitación al mencionado, con el cuál no había podido platicar desde el accidente, tres días atrás.

- Es una pena.- Se volteó al oír a su entrenador, quién le puso una mano en el hombro.- Si al menos hubiera sido uno de ellos, Koshino no estaría atravesando por todas estas dificultades.-

- Lo sé, entrenador.- Sendoh volvió a posar sus ojos en el muchacho.- Lo sé.-

**.~o0o~.**

Unas cuántas horas después el entierro se llevó a cabo, por lo que los invitados comenzaron a despedirse uno por uno para así retirarse. El chico de cabello picudo se encontraba muy ocupado revolviendo con un pie las hojas que se encontraban bajo un árbol...

- Akira.-

- Ah, Hiroaki.- Se volvió al sentir su mano en el hombro.- ¿Cómo, ehm, estás?-

- Bien.- La incomodidad no les permitía soltarse a ambos, por lo que desviaron la mirada. Luego, Hiroaki le preguntó.- ¿Puedo abrazarte?-

Sendoh miró a todas partes para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie más en el cementerio...

- Sí, seguro.- Extendió sus brazos y rodeó su pequeño cuerpo.- Hiro-kun.-

Se quedaron así por unos instantes; Koshino apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del otro, y Sendoh comenzó a frotarle la espalda al sentir que hundía su rostro a la vez que temblaba ligeramente...

- ¿Hiroaki?- Preguntó muy suavemente.- ¿Qué tienes? Anda, cuéntamelo.-

Al oír tales palabras, se rompió por dentro y comenzó a llorar, empapando la camisa de Akira, quién tomó con delicadeza su barbilla para que alzara el rostro y que de ese modo lo viera a los ojos...

- Y-Yo... no sé... no sé por donde, empezar.- Trató de apaciguar su llanto, más no lo conseguía.- Es que... son tantas, tantas cosas y...-

La calidez de sus labios lo interrumpieron y despacio le respondió, casi temiendo que sólo se tratara de un sueño...

- Mira, allá hay una banca.- Le dijo Akira tras que terminara el beso.- Vamos a sentarnos un rato.-

Sin chistar, le obedeció. Ocuparon la banca, tomándose de las manos...

- No tengo inconveniente su no puedes decírmelo.- Sendoh le sonrió con ternura.- Sé que este no es el mejor momento para pedirte cuentas o explicaciones. Lo siento.-

- No, no. Está bien.- Hiroaki se limpió las lágrimas.- Es sólo que me enteré de muchas cosas en estos días.- Agachó la mirada.- Que no puedo creerlas.-

- ¿Cómo qué cosas?- Preguntó curioso el As de Ryonan.

- Mis padres tenían seguro de vida, los dos.- Soltó un leve suspiro.- No precisamente una fortuna, pero sí una cantidad considerable.-

- ¿En serio?- Sendoh estaba muy sorprendido, más Koshino aún no acababa.- ¿Y tú lo sabías?-

- No.- Le soltó la mano para pasársela por el cabello.- Al parecer, soy el beneficiario principal. Pero el problema es que aún soy menor de edad.-

- No me digas.- Lo interrumpió el otro.- No te van a dar el dinero hasta que cumplas los 18 años.-

- No precisamente.-

- ¿Entonces?- Se rascó la cabeza.- ¿Cuál es el problema?-

- Mi papá nombró a un tutor, o mejor dicho, a una tutora. Tsubaki Akamatsu.-

- ¿Tsubaki Akamatsu?- Sendoh ladeó la cabeza perplejo.- ¿Y esa quién es?-

- No lo sé, jamás oí hablar de ella.- Se cubrió los ojos con una mano.- Pero la gente de la compañía de seguros y la policía llevan tres días interrogándome sobre esa persona.- Juntó sus manos y se puso a temblar.- Creen que tuvo algo qué ver con la muerte de mis padres.-

Hiroaki volvió a romper en llanto de manera silenciosa, ¿cómo podría existir alguien tan codicioso para llegar al extremo de quitarle la vida a sus padres?...

- Lo... lo peor...- Akira se volvió para verlo.- Es que esa... esa persona parece... parece que no existe. Por, por lo que la compañía de seguros qui-quiere que se abra una, una investigación.- Se limpió la nariz con la manga de su saco.- Van a investigar quién es esa persona y qué relación tiene con mi papá, y también van a investigarme a mí.-

Se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire, ya que le estaba tomando mucho trabajo el respirar...

- ¿Porqué?- Sendoh le tomó el rostro con ambas manos.- ¿Porqué quieren investigarte a ti?-

- Para saber si soy o no cómplice en la muerte de mis padres.- Le respondió con voz quebradiza.- Se les hace mucha coincidencia que a mi papás hayan muerto en su aniversario de bodas.- Lo abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo la cara en su pecho.- ¡Eran mis padres! ¿Cómo pueden pensar que yo les haría daño? ¡Yo los quería mucho, Akira! ¡Los quería mucho!-

El llanto ahogó su voz mientras golpeaba el pecho de su novio, quién no se quejaba en lo absoluto. Koshino tenía razón, ¿cómo podían esas personas decir qué Hiroaki quería hacerles mal? Lo conocía y sabía que era incapaz de ello...

- Lo sé, Hiro-kun. Lo sé.- Le acariciaba la espalda, tratando de calmarlo.- Tú verás que todo se va a aclarar, nada más ten paciencia y fe.-

Transcurrió más o menos media hora, y considerando que no habían comido nada, Sendoh lo invitó a comer ramen. Salieron del cementerio y no se dijeron nada en todo el camino, absortos cada quién en sus pensamientos...

- Aki.- Se detuvieron y se vieron directo a los ojos.- Aún hay algo que tengo qué decirte.- Se cubrió la boca con una mano.- Bueno, más bien es un favor qué necesito pedirte. Pero si no puedes, no hay problema, no quiero comprometerte ni nada por el estilo.-

- Hiro-kun, ¿qué pasa?- Le preocupó verlo tan acongojado y triste.- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? ¿Dinero?-

- No, no se trata de dinero.- Le respondió de inmediato.- Es que, ya no puedo volver a mi casa.- Sendoh se le quedó viendo fijamente, preguntándose si eso tenía qué ver con la investigación.- La policía va a revisarla y no quieren que esté ahí. Según ellos, debería estar con mi tutor legal, más como no la logran localizar, van a tener qué mandarme a un hogar sustituto; a menos, claro, de que encuentre con quién quedarme.-

- ¡Pues eso no es problema!- Le sonrió aliviado de oír tal noticia.- Te puedes quedar conmigo si lo deseas.-

- Gracias.- Hiroaki sonrió por primera vez desde hacía días.- Pero no es tan simple.- Akira arqueó una ceja.- Tendría qué venir alguno de tus padres para que hable con la policía y firme como responsable; además de que sólo tendría hasta mañana, antes de que empiecen a buscar una familia sustituta.- Agachó la mirada nervioso.- Mira, no tienes qué hacerlo. Sé que tus papás están de viaje y no volverán hasta dentro de algunos meses. Yo...-

- Hiroaki.- Lo interrumpió, tomando su rostro con las manos.- Ya te dije que eso no es ningún problema. Créeme.- Tocó su frente con la de él.- Ahora, vámonos a comer y no te preocupes por nada.-

- Sí.- Koshino se mordió los labios, apenado.

**.~o0o~.**

- Muchas gracias por todo, oficial.- Les decía tras firmar unos documentos una mujer de edad madura, cabello negro corto, de delicadas facciones, y que vestía un vestido color beige bastante costoso.- Les aseguro que no le faltará nada durante su estancia en nuestra casa.- Les sonrió y salió del cuarto.

La mujer se dirigió hasta donde se encontraban Sendoh y Koshino sentados. Se acercó al primero, mientras sacaba un celular de su bolso blanco y marcaba un número...

- Espero qué estés contento, Akira.- Lo miró con molestia.- Me hiciste perder una reunión importante, pero eso no te interesa en lo más mínimo, ¿cierto?-

- Sí, estoy muy contento. Gracias, mamá.- Le sonrió a su progenitora.- Me saludas a papá cuando lo veas.- Se despidió.

La mujer no le respondió, simplemente resopló y salió de la jefatura de policía. Sendoh simplemente se echó a reír, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro...

- Tu mamá se veía muy enojada.- Koshino estaba un poco angustiado, secándose el sudor de sus manos en el pantalón.

- Y bastante, la saqué de una junta en Nueva Delhi.- Dejó de reír.- Y eso de saludar a mi papá fue para molestarla aún más. Él se encuentra en el Caribe.-

- Aún así, no debiste hacerlo. Yo podía pedírselo a alguien más.-

- Hiroaki, ellos se la pasan viajando tanto que casi he olvidado que existen. Así que no le veo nada de malo qué de vez en cuando me concedan un pequeño deseo o favor.- Le explicó.- Ahora, ¿qué te parece si pasamos por algunas de tus pertenencias antes de que se haga de noche?-

**.~o0o~.**

- Este es el cuarto de huéspedes, aunque generalmente no lo usamos para nada.-

Sendoh le mostraba a Koshino el cuarto qué ocuparía hasta que se arreglara su situación. Era una habitación espaciosa y bien amueblada, justo como el resto de la casa...

- No sabía qué tenían un cuarto de huéspedes.- Koshino entró con su maleta en mano.

- Bueno, es que usualmente mis padres lo tienen reservado para mis tíos o abuelos, que vienen a pasar un tiempo con nosotros.- Se aventó a la cama.- Al menos, está suavecito el colchón.-

El otro chico no le contestó, puso su maleta sobre la cama, la abrió y comenzó a sacar lo que traía adentro para guardarlo en el guardarropa...

- ¿Y esto?- Sendoh tomó un portarretrato, el cuál contenía una fotografía de una pareja sonriente con un niño de aproximadamente seis o siete años.

- Le pregunté al oficial que si podía traerme conmigo una fotografía, y tras que la revisaran, me traje ésta.- Extendió la mano para qué se la diera.- Había cumplido los siete años cuando nos la tomaron.-

- Eras un niño muy lindo, Hiro-kun.- El As de Ryonan se sonrió sonrojándose.- ¿Porqué no trajiste más fotografías como ésta de cuando eras niño? Estoy seguro que muchas señoras te pellizcaban los cachetes y te llenaban de besos.-

- Ni tanto.- Hiroaki suspiró y miró la fotografía.- Era un niño muy enfermizo, aunque nunca hubo necesidad de internarme.- Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.- Debí de haberles causado muchas molestias a mis padres.-

Al verlo así, Sendoh se acercó a él, lo abrazó y le besó de llenó en los labios. Tras un momento se soltaron para tomar aire, por lo que tomó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos...

- No creo que ellos hayan pensado así, Hiro-kun, sino que creo que te querían tanto, que nunca se apartaron de tu lado, ¿cierto?- Las lágrimas caían del rostro de Hiroaki, así que Akira le besó una mejilla.- Y estoy seguro de que ellos desearían que no estuvieras sufriendo en estos momentos, al menos, no por ellos. Y yo tampoco quiero que sufras.-

- Lo siento, Akira. Lo siento mucho.- Se abrazó a él con fuerza.- Lo siento tanto.-

- Shss, está bien.- Lo meció mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y le besaba el cabello.- ¿Qué te parece si cenamos para irnos a dormir? Ha sido un día muy largo.-

- Sí, lo que tú digas.-

**.~o0o~.**

Los días siguieron pasando, Koshino seguía yendo a la escuela y a la práctica como siempre; sin embargo se le notaba que tenía la mente en otro lado ya que no rendía como antes. Casi no hablaba con nadie, no prestaba atención en clases, y fallaba tanto en los pases como en los tiros durante la práctica...

- Oye, Sendoh.- El Profr. Taoka se le acercó un día.- ¿No sabes si Koshino ha ido con un, ehm, "especialista"?-

- No, la verdad no ha ido con ninguno.- Le respondió el joven.

- Oh, bueno.- El hombre se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Sabes? La escuela puede ofrecerle ayuda con eso, si lo necesita, claro está. Yo no me opondría si tuviera qué faltar a la práctica un par de veces.-

- Lo tendré en cuenta, entrenador.- El chico de cabello picudo se puso un poco serio, luego sonrió como siempre.- No se preocupe.-

- Bien.- El entrenador comenzó a gritar.- ¡Qué les he dicho de mover esos pies, idiotas!-

**.~o0o~.**

Durnate todo el camino de regreso, Sendoh no le quitaba la vista de encima a Koshino; ¿y si el entrenador tenía razón? Sabía que la situación lo ameritaba, pero conocía a su amigo y tenía la certeza de que tarde o temprano lo superaría. Sólo necesitaba tiempo...

- Oye, Kosh-Kosh.- El aludido volteó a verlo.- ¿Qué te parece si pedimos algo para cenar? Podríamos pedir comida china o una pizza, ¿qué te parece?-

- Está bien.- Contestó con indiferencia y pesadez.- Pide lo que quieras, necesito ir al baño.-

- De acuerdo, ordenaré una pizza.- Buscó el teléfono y llamó a la pizzería, mientras que Hiroaki subía por las escaleras.

Dejó su mochila en su cuarto, se quitó el uniforme y se puso unos jeans deslavados y una playera gris. Entró al baño y se llevó una mano a la frente al sentir un leve mareo, haciéndolo sentirse más cansado de lo habitual. Vio la bañera y se sentó en ella, ya que estaba vacía y seca. Cerró los ojos, los cuáles estaban muy pesados, sin darse cuenta de en qué momento se había recostado...

- ¿"_Pizza Lovers_"? Sí, mire. Quiero una pizza vegetariana y otra de carnes frías. Sí, grandes.-

La llave del agua comenzó a abrirse lentamente, dejando fluir el agua, la cuál poco a poco empezó a cambiar a un color negro y sucio. Dentro de su mente se oyeron diversos tipos de voces, al parecer, gritos llenos de terror, a la vez que escuchaba el llanto de un bebé recién nacido. Intentaba moverse, más su cuerpo no le respondía; y fue justo cuando el agua negra lo cubrió por completo...

- Sí, muchas gracias.- Sendoh colgó el teléfono y subió escaleras arriba.- ¿Koshy? Ya mandé traer la pizza, en cualquier momento la traerán.-

Entró al cuarto de huéspedes y al no encontrarlo ahí se extrañó: después recordó que le había dicho que tenía que ir al baño, por lo que se encaminó hacia allá...

- ¿Hiro-kun? ¿Estás ahí?- Tocó lentamente a la puerta.- Oye, no sabía qué clase de pizza querías, así que ordené dos. ¿Hiroaki?-

Inquieto de que no le contestara, tocó un poco más fuerte la puerta, pero ésta se abrió con un largo rechinido. Asomó la cabeza y estuvo a punto de irse al no verlo, si no fuera porqué el agua de la bañera se fue desbordando...

- ¿Koshino?- El temor se apoderó de él y entró con prisa al lugar, sólo para verlo inmóvil dentro de la bañera llena de agua.- ¡**_HIROAKI_**!-

Metió los brazos para tratar de sacar a su novio y amigo, más el agua estaba tan fría que las manos se le comenzaban a entumir. Pero Akira no se dio por vencido, y sacando fuerzas de la nada, trató de sacar a Hiroaki antes de que fuera demasiado tarde...

- ¡**_REACCIONA HIROAKI_**!- Su rostro se estaba enrojeciendo del esfuerzo sobrehumano.- ¡_**REACCIONA, MALDITA SEA**_!-

- ¡**_AAAAAAAGH_**!- Justo en ese momento, abrió los ojos liberándose de aquello que lo contenían aprisionado, logrando qué Sendoh lo sacara de la bañera.- ¡**_COF, COF, COF, COF, COF_**!-

Ambos cayeron al suelo, tratando de tomar la mayor cantidad de aire que sus pulmones le permitieran. Hiroaki escupió una cantidad considerable de agua, en lo qué Akira se apoyaba de espaldas contra la bañera...

- ¿¡_**QUÉ RAYOS TRATABAS DE HACER**_!?- Le gritó enfurecido, limpiándose un par de lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.- ¿¡_**EN QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO**_!? ¡**_CONTÉSTAME_**!-

Lo tomó violentamente de un brazo para que se girara a verlo, apartándose con fuerza. Se miraron directamente a los ojos; Hiroaki se veía confundido, en cambio Sendoh se encontraba furioso. Sin poder más, Koshino se cubrió el rostro y sollozó amargamente...

- ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!- No entendía lo qué pasaba ni recordaba lo qué había ocurrido.- ¡N-No sé qué pasó! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho, Akira!-

En ese momento sintió una culpa terrible. En menos de diez días la vida de Koshino se había convertido en un terrible torbellino, con el cuál era muy difícil de lidiar. Sin padres, casa, dinero, y con el riesgo de caer en la cárcel injustamente por una falsa acusación, era factible el hecho lo que pudiese estar perdiendo la razón y sentirse tan miserable consigo mismo...

- Ya, ya. Tranquilo, Hiro-kun.- Abrazó al chico sollozante, tratando de consolarlo.- Te creo, sólo fue un accidente.-

Sintió como temblaba entre sus brazos, y aunque no quería, lo soltó para que se quitara la ropa mojada. Se puso de pie para quitar el tapón de la bañera, en caso de qué el incidente se volviera a repetir. Más se sorprendió de ver el tapón fuera de la bañera y el agua, transparente como el cristal, descendiendo lentamente por el resumidero...

- Akira.- Se volvió a ver a Koshino.- ¿Po-Podrías traerme ropa seca, por favor? No quiero mojar el pasillo.-

- Sí, claro.- Salió del baño y fue por una muda de ropa rápidamente.- Aquí tienes.- También le entregó una toalla seca.

- Gracias.- Tomó la ropa seca y la puso a un lado.

Comenzó a desvestirse con un poco de lentitud, ya que la falta de oxígeno lo había atontado. Las gotas de agua recorrían su piel blanca y húmeda. Sendoh, al verlo así, comenzó a sentirse bastante inquieto, el corazón se le aceleraba cada vez más rápido y que la sangre le corría a lugares a donde no debía...

- ¡_**VO-VOY A, A VER SI, SI, SI YA, YA CASI LLEGO**_...!- Se tropezó un par de veces, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.- ¡**_QUIE-QUIERO DECIR_**!- Koshino lo miraba sin entender ni una palabra.- ¡**_SI YA LLEGÓ LA PIZZA_**!- Y salió dando un fuerte portazo.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, una vez en el piso inferior, apoyó su cabeza en la pared y la golpeó...

- ¡Rayos!- Se sintió bastante idiota por excitarse al ver a Hiroaki quitándose la ropa, siendo que no era la primera vez que lo hacía.- ¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo?-

Hiroaki se secaba con la toalla lo mejor qué podía. Trató inútilmente de recordar lo qué había sucedido cuándo entró al baño, más no era posible, su mente se encontraba en blanco...

- ¿Me estaré volviendo loco?- Se alzó del suelo y comenzó a vestirse.- Sendoh se veía muy enojado conmigo.-

Se estremeció de sólo pensarlo. Akira era la única persona en la qué podía confiar por completo, y con quién se sentía seguro y a salvo...

- Akira.- La tristeza llenó su corazón.

Desde que ocurriese el accidente, su vida había dado un giro de 360°; incluyendo su relación con Sendoh. Sabía de la fama de casanova que tenía, y en ocasiones era testigo de los coqueteos que hacía con el resto de la gente. Más no pasaba de una sonrisa o un guiño inocente que el resto confundía con una invitación...

Pero le conocía tan bien, que en ocasiones se preguntaba que cómo era posible que Sendoh aguantara a alguien como él, lo único que se le podía ocurrir era que lo quería mucho a pesar de todo...

Fue entonces cuando una duda se metió en su cabeza y se sembró en su corazón; si la policía lo metía a la cárcel, ¿Sendoh lo seguiría amando...?

- Mi cabeza.- Con una mano se cubrió uno de los ojos cuando el dolor lo atravesó, quizás por pensar en eso.

Abrió el gabinete buscando el frasco de aspirinas, las halló y cerró el gabinete. Pero al verse al espejo, se horrorizó tanto que el frasco se le cayó de las manos...

- No... ¡**_NO_**!- Tocó en el espejo la parte de su cara donde estaba la sangre.- ¿Có-Cómo...?-

Abrió la llave del agua para enjuagarse la sangre, después se revisó en el espejo para encontrar la procedencia del líquido carmesí, más no halló ni heridas ni cortadas...

- No es posible.- Se inspeccionó una vez más y no encontró nada.- ¿Qué me está pasando?-

Sendoh recién despidió al repartidor de pizzas, pagando el importe de las mismas. Dejó ambas cajas en la cocina y se acercó a las escaleras para llamar a su novio...

- ¡Hey, Kosh! ¡Ya llegaron las pizzas!- Le avisó.- ¡Baja rápido, qué se enfrían!-

Se quedó un instante al pie de las escaleras, inseguro de ir o no a ver a Hiroaki por lo acontecido momentos atrás. Más el sonido de pisadas lo relajaron un poco...

- Hey, Hiro...- Enmudeció de la sorpresa al verlo bajar con dificultad.- ¡Hiroaki!- Corrió hasta donde estaba él.- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien?-

Ni siquiera pudo contestarle, ya que dio un traspié, pero por fortuna, el As de Ryonan previno su caída y lo sujetó con fuerza. Koshino sintió que su corazón se aceleraba como loco al sentir el calor del otro cuerpo...

- S-Sí, estoy bien.- Contestó el muchacho que estaba completamente pálido.- S-Sólo estoy un poco cansado.-

- Necesitas comer algo.- Lo sujetó con firmeza de la cintura para ayudarlo a bajar.- No deberías estar con el estómago vacío.-

- Sí.-

Bajaron y entraron a la cocina. Sendoh le sirvió dos rebanadas y refresco, sentándose frente a él para asegurarse qué comiera un poco. Había tanto silencio en el ambiente que resultaba incómodo; Sendoh apenas iba a sugerir un tema para iniciar una conversación cuando Koshino habló...

- Si la policía me encerrara en la cárcel, ¿me seguirías queriendo?-

Se turbó de inmediato, ya que jamás había considerado esa posibilidad. Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta por la manera tan abrupta de Koshino de sacar el tema a colación...

- Koshy, no creo que sea el momento adecuado para...-

- ¿Y si aparecieran justo ahora?- Lo interrumpió bruscamente.- Si me arrestaran en este instante.- Los labios le temblaron y la voz se le quebraba.- ¿Aún así me seguirías queriendo?-

El chico de cabello picudo le dio otra mordida a su rebanada, intentaba ganar un poco de tiempo para pensarlo bien, ya que era una pregunta importante; ¿quería al chico que se encontraba frente a él? ¿A ese que, sin importarle fuera o no homosexual, le correspondía a sus sentimientos? ¿Aquél que en medio de tanta gente sólo a él le permitía mostrar lo más oculto de su corazón? Esbozó una sonrisa cálida...

- Claro que sí, Hiro-kun.- Agachó un poco la mirada sonrojándose en lo que hacía círculos en la mesa.- Yo te quiero, y mucho, Hiroaki.-

Apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa, el chico se estiró y unió sus labios con los de su novio, saboreando no sólo la pizza, sino que también su lengua y su boca. Una vez que terminara, Koshino estaba completamente enrojecido del rostro y trató de reunir el valor suficiente para decir lo siguiente...

- Entonces, ¿podríamos dormir juntos los dos esta noche?-

- ¿Cómo?- Akira dejó la rebanada en el plato.- ¿Dormir juntos esta noche? Kosh, ¿no te agrada el cuarto de huéspedes?-

- Idiota.- Koshino frunció el ceño, molesto por el malentendido.- El cuarto está bien.-

- ¿Entonces?-

- Con dormir juntos, no me refería a eso, sino a lo otro.-

- ¡Ah! Te refieres a...- La sonrisa fue reemplazada por una expresión de asombro al entender a qué se refería.- Koshy, ¿estás seguro? Tú me dijiste que querías esperar, ¿porqué de pronto...?-

Guardó silencio tras comprender el porqué Hiroaki estaba tocando ese tema. Sí había una posibilidad alta de que encerraran en la cárcel al joven guardia al no tener un culpable, y era posible que en ese lugar pudiera ocurrirle algo, ya que era bastante joven. Tal vez por eso Koshino deseaba darle lo más sagrado de su persona: su inocencia...

- Akira, no tengo garantías de lo que pueda ocurrir en un futuro.- Hiroaki lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- Pero, si te niegas, y lo entenderé. Sé que aún es muy pronto y...-

- Hiro-kun, si es algo que tú deseas hacer, yo con gusto acepto.- Tomó su mano y le sonrió.- Y me alegra que, entre todas las personas del mundo, me hayas elegido a mí.- Le besó la mano repetidas veces.- Ahora sigamos comiendo, dicen que no es bueno hacerlo con el estómago vacío.-

- ¿Ah, no?- Y le dio otro mordisco a su rebanada.

**.~o0o~.**

Hiroaki se encontraba recostado en la cama del cuarto de Sendoh, con únicamente puesto una playera y unos bóxers; Akira se encontraba en el baño lavándose los dientes, impaciente de estar al lado de su ser amado...

- Dios, estoy muy nervioso.- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Sendoh terminó y entró a su habitación; ahí, Hiroaki le sonreía un poco nervioso. Se sentó a un lado de él y le tomó una mano...

- Bien, ¿estás listo?- Koshino asintió con la cabeza.- Mira, si no quieres hacerlo, o si quieres que me detenga, sólo dímelo.-

- Está bien, Akira.- Cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia adelante.- Hagámoslo.-

Sendoh comenzó a besarlo, excitándose al oír gemir a su pareja, por lo que metió una mano bajo su playera y le apretó una tetilla...

- ¡N-No, Sendoh! ¡No!- Empujó al chico de cabello picudo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Hiro-kun?- Preguntó perplejo.- ¿No querías hacerlo?-

- Es que.- Comenzó a temblar, mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos.- Tú tienes mucha experiencia, y yo, yo no tengo idea de qué hacer.- Se mordió el labio inferior.- No quiero decepcionarte, Akira. No puedo hacerlo.-

Intentó huir, más Sendoh lo sujetó de un brazo, atrayéndolo hacia él. Hizo qué lo viera a los ojos, mientras los suyos mostraban una seriedad nunca antes vista...

- Hiroaki, hay algo muy importante que tengo qué decirte.-

El corazón de Koshino latió muy dolorosamente, ¿y si ya no lo quería? ¿Y si quería romper con él en ese momento? Sólo tragó saliva esperando la espeluznante sentencia. Sendoh acercó su boca a sus oídos y le dijo murmurándole...

- Esta es mi primera vez.- Y le dio un beso en la mejilla al desconcertado muchacho.

- ¿Qué?- Se hizo un poco hacia atrás.- ¿Tú primera vez?-

- Así es, Kosh-Kosh.- Le sonrió.

- ¿Pero cómo? Tú siempre alardeabas en la escuela que te habías acostado con medio Kanagawa.-

- Pues nada más era eso, alardeos, chismes y rumores.- Se rió un poco.- Sí salí con mucha gente, pero nunca tuve sexo con nadie.-

- ¿Porqué? Pudiste hacerlo con quién quisieras. No entiendo.-

- No hay nada qué entender, Hiro-kun.- Le tomó las manos.- Sí insistieron en acostarse conmigo, pero yo no quise, porqué en lo único en lo que pensaban era en el sexo y no en mí.- Le tomó la barbilla con delicadeza.- Y es por eso que te he elegido a ti sobre todas esas personas.-

- ¡Akira!- Se abalanzó sobre él, llorando.

Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo besó, hambriento de sentir esos labios que lo volvían loco. Tras la sorpresa, Sendoh comenzó a corresponderle el beso, tomándolo de la cintura y atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo...

Sus dedos se deslizaron por debajo de la ropa, para después alzarla y aventarla sin rumbo fijo. Una vez libres de las ataduras de las prendas, comenzaron a explorarse centímetro a centímetro, palmo a palmo, hasta los lugares más íntimos y resguardados de su ser...

Sendoh recostó sobre el colchón a su compañero, viéndolo con deseo y besando su firme piel. Luego, buscó en el cajón de su mesita de noche, donde encontró un lubricante y lo abrió para así preparar a su acompañante...

- Kosh, si te duele o si deseas que me detenga, me avisas, ¿ok?-

- Tú sólo sigue, Aki.- Le dijo tras darle un beso mordelón.- No te detengas.-

Cubriéndose los dedos con el lubricante, introdujo un dedo para expandir el apretado orificio, sin ignorar el rictus de dolor en la cara de Koshino, por lo que intentaba distraerlo mordiendo y lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Un segundo dedo entraba y salía al compás de la agitada respiración del muchacho, quién se frustraba por la lentitud de la preparación. Cuando el tercer dedo seguía a los otros dos, Sendoh se detuvo, los sacó de la entrada de Hiroaki y le sonrió...

- Te amo, Hiroaki Koshino.- Acomodó con cuidado sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

- Te amo, Akira Sendoh.- Y cerró los ojos, preparándose para ese momento.

Akira se introdujo dentro de él con sumo cuidado, asegurándose de aplicar una generosa cantidad de lubricante sobre su miembro eréctil. Koshino aguantaba la respiración por ratos, ya que no se imaginaba que le iba a doler más de lo que creía. Sendoh se detuvo al estar completamente en su interior, para darle tiempo a que se acostumbrara...

- Si-Sigue.- Le ordenó al tiempo que movía sus caderas, deslizándose hacia atrás y adelante.- ¡Sigue!- Le gritó.- ¡Ah!-

Con el dolor, el placer llegaba y transformaba esas sensaciones hasta tan ajenas a ellos. La piel se quemaba, el sudor brotaba como dulce néctar, la saliva se mezclaba en sus bocas y el éxtasis los llevaba a otro mundo, en el cuál se encontraron por primera vez...

- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! _**A-A**_...¡_**AKIRA**_!- Gritó Hiroaki al sentir que ya no sentía aguantar más, ya que su compañero se había dado a la tarea de masturbarle al mismo tiempo de embestirlo.

- Hi... ¡**_HIROAKI_**!- Gritó el nombre de su novio y amante secreto, al sentir cómo sus paredes internas ejercían una presión increíble, que sentía que se moriría ahí mismo, llenando sus entrañas con su semilla.

Trataron de recuperar el aliento, con sus corazones latiendo al máximo. Sendoh se deslizó fuera de Koshino y se tiró a un lado de él, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna. Una vez ya más relajado, rodeó a Hiroaki con un brazo y descansó su cabeza en su hombro...

- Te quiero, Koshy.- Le murmuró despacio, casi temiendo que esas palabras rompieran el ambiente.

Más no era así: ya que ambos no sólo se habían entregado mutuamente, sino que también abrieron y mostraron tanto su alma como su corazón, uniéndose y entrelazándose en la forma más pura de hacerlo, con amor...

- Yo también te quiero, Aki-kun.- Contestó con algo de pesadez, cansado de tanto ajetreo.

Abrazados, y cubiertos con la sábana, durmieron como niños, ajenos de toda culpa y pecado, cayendo en el arrullo de la luna y los brazos de Morfeo...

**.~o0o~.**

Horas más tarde, ambos despertaron sonriéndose y viéndose cara a cara...

- Hola.- Hiroaki tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Hola.- Sendoh estiró una mano y la posó en una de las mejillas de su novio, acariciándosela.- ¿Cómo estás?-

- Muy feliz.- Sonrió como un tonto por el contacto de los dedos de Akira.- ¿Y tú?-

- No me quejo.- Se acercó y le dio un beso bastante tierno en los labios.- Lo disfruté mucho.-

Koshino soltó una risita, luego pasó su mano por el cabello de Sendoh mientras lo miraba fijamente...

- Tuve un sueño.-

- ¿En serio?- Se incorporó sobre su costado izquierdo.- Qué raro, yo no soñé nada. ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?-

- Soñé que estaba sentado en la rama de un gran árbol. No tenía puesto más que una túnica blanca y larga, y pues el árbol estaba en medio de un enorme lago.-

- Ajá.- Preguntó con interés.- ¿y qué estabas haciendo?-

- Estaba viendo al horizonte. Vi montañas cubiertas de nieve, bosques, ríos, playas, desiertos, junglas; todo estaba ahí, alrededor de ese gran lago.-

- ¡Oh! ¿Todo en un solo lugar?-

- Así es.- Asintió con la cabeza.- Luego, de las ramas más altas del árbol comenzó a caer agua, la cuál me empapó por completo. Pero en vez de enojarme, uní mis manos para tomar un poco de esa agua.-

- Bien, ¿y qué más?-

- Sin saber cómo, ya estaba totalmente seco; y en eso apareció una luz resplandeciente enfrente de mí.- Sonrió al recordar esa parte del sueño.- Y se puso a cantar para mí, Aki-kun. Se puso a cantar, y yo sentí algo aquí.- Se señaló la zona del abdomen.- Algo muy cálido.-

- ¿Y yo?- Lo interrumpió.- ¿No salí en el sueño?-

- No, de hecho, no recuerdo nada más.-

- ¡Oww! ¿Porqué no?- Hizo pucheros de niño chiquito.- ¡Yo quería salir en tus sueños, Kosh-Kosh!-

- Akira.- Lo besó para apaciguarlo.- Yo no necesito soñarte, porqué ya te tengo aquí, a mi lado. ¿Entendiste?-

- Claro, Hiro-kun.- Lo acercó a él, posicionándolo sobre su pecho.- ¿Quieres volver a hacerlo?-

- La verdad, estoy muy adolorido.- Le sonrió incómodamente.- Y quisiera dormir un poco más.-

- De acuerdo.- Le besó la frente.- Como tú digas, Koshy.-

Se quedaron en silencio un rato más; Hiroaki oía los latidos del corazón de Sendoh, este último le acariciaba el pelo, los brazos y la espalda...

- ¿Sabes, Akira?- Habló de repente Koshino.

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- Es que, este sueño me hizo pensar un poco.-

- ¿Ah, sí?- Lo alzó un poco para verlo.- ¿En qué?-

- Qué debo salir adelante.- Le acarició una mejilla.- Ha sido difícil para mí, digo, mis padres murieron y me quedé prácticamente sin nada.- Cerró los ojos.- Pero, aún tengo mucho porqué vivir y mucho qué dar. Es decir, estoy vivo y tú desde siempre hasta estado a mi lado.- Soltó un par de lágrimas.- Gracias, Akira. Me alegra mucho el haberte conocido y estar juntos en este momento.-

- Hiroaki.- Lo besó apasionadamente, totalmente conmovido por esas palabras.- Yo, yo también estoy muy contento por haberte conocido.- Lo abrazó, apretándolo contra su pecho.- Mi Hiro-kun.-

- Akira.- Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.- Buenas noches.-

- Buenas noches.-

Y lentamente, ambos volvieron a quedarse dormidos...

**.~o0o~.**

Unos cuántos días después, más específicamente un sábado después de clases, Koshino se encontraba en un súper mercado comprando los ingredientes que necesitaría para la cena de esa noche...

- Sí, con esto bastará.- Dijo echando un paquete de carne a la canastilla.- Aki-kun se chupará los dedos.-

De pronto se detuvo, bajó la mirada al sentir que le tocaban en la zona del estómago. Ahí, un pequeño niño de tez blanca, cabello café y ojos de color claro había puesto su manita sobre su abdomen...

- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué te pasa, niño?- Dijo sintiéndose un poco incómodo.- ¿Estás perdido?-

- Hola.- El chiquillo no quitaba la vista de donde tenía puesta su mano.

- ¿Qué?- Koshino arqueó una ceja un poco confundido.- ¿Qué dijiste?-

- Hola.- Volvió a decir el niño con tal seriedad, que parecía estar en una especie de trance.

Antes de qué Hiroaki pudiera decir o hacer algo, una mujer llegó y apartó al niño...

- ¡Discúlpeme, señor!- La mujer se veía algo preocupada.- ¡Mi hijo no quería causarle molestias! ¡Lo lamento!-

- No, no se preocupe.- Koshino trató de calmarla sonriendo un poco.- Sólo me dijo "Hola."-

- ¿Cómo?- La mujer abrió la boca y lo miraba como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.- No, eso no es posible.- Se sacudió la cabeza un instante.- Mi hijo no pudo haber dicho eso.-

Koshino ladeó la cabeza, sin entender lo que la mujer trataba de decirle...

- Mi hijo es autista.- Comentó la mujer con amargura, apretando los hombros del niño, quién veía hacia la nada.- Desde que nació no ha podido decir ninguna palabra.-

La mujer calló, tal vez avergonzada por la situación de tener qué disculparse día tras día por la condición de su hijo. Y Hiroaki prefirió no continuar...

- Disculpe, no sabía.- Y se dio media vuelta para marcharse.- Con su permiso.-

Avanzó y miró atrás sólo para ver a la mujer marcharse a prisa con el niño, éste último despidiéndose de él agitando lentamente su mano...

**.~o0o~.**

La cena había sido un éxito, ya qué Sendoh se la pasó sobándose el estómago por un buen rato, diciendo lo delicioso que había estado todo. Sin embargo, Hiroaki aún seguía pensando en el incidente del súper mercado...

- ¿Qué tienes, Hiro-kun?- Le preguntó Sendoh una vez que estuvieran en la cama.- Parece que algo te preocupa.-

- ¿Eh?- Miró a Sendoh por un momento, se sentó en la cama y abrazó sus rodillas.- Bueno, es que me pasó algo raro en el súper mercado.-

- ¿Qué cosa?- Le puso una mano en el hombro.- ¿Qué pasó?-

- Pues, estaba checando la carne cuando apareció un niño como de ocho años.- Le dijo y extendió sus piernas mientras se señalaba el abdomen.- Y me tocó aquí, también me dijo "_Hola_."-

- ¿Y eso?- Akira se sonrió tratando de aguantarse la risa. No podía creer qué Koshino estuviera preocupado por algo sin importancia.

- No sé.- Cerró los ojos por un momento y resopló.- La mamá del niño llegó y pidió disculpas diciéndome que su hijo era autista.-

- ¿Autista?- Lo rodeó con un brazo.

- Sí. Yo le dije que no había problema, que lo único que dijo era "_Hola_", y pues, ella me miró raro.- Se pasó una mano por el cabello.- Y me dijo que su hijo no hablaba desde que nació.- Sacudió un poco la cabeza.- Pero lo que se me hizo más raro, era que el niño no me hablaba a mí.-

- ¿Ah, no?- Sendoh arqueó una ceja algo confundido.- ¿Entonces a quién?-

- No lo sé, pero, me dio la sensación de que se lo decía a alguien más, a alguien que se encontraba dentro de mí. Como si hubiera otra persona en mi interior.-

- Hiroaki.- Comenzó a besarlo lentamente.- Tal vez estás exagerando un poco, ¿no crees?-

- ¿Seguro?-

- Bueno, era un niño autista. Y tú sabes que esos niños viven dentro de su propio mundo. Igual puede ser que le caíste muy bien.- Le sonrió.- Tú me agradaste la primera vez que te ví.-

- Akira.- Se sonrojó hasta las orejas por lo dicho por su novio.

- Mmm.- Gimió al sentir que la lengua de Sendoh le recorría la barbilla y le mordía levemente el cuello.- E-Está bi-bien.-

No pudo pensar más, las caricias de Akira lo hacían vibrar hasta la más sensible fibra de su ser, mientras que sus besos lo transportaban a otro mundo...


End file.
